familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Fazli
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French, with easy ways of linking some languages. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 14:53, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Help Thanks for all thge assistance in maintaining my pages. I am still struggling in finding out how to create Categories for my pages. Please help. I came across your site through a friend, who is also interested in genealogy, who sent me the link by E-Mail. Regards Fazli :Goodness, you have been busy! I had not realised how much you had added till I looked at your contributions page. I will enjoy reading more of that. Now - it's past my bedtime, so I will have to look at your contributions tomorrow. Have you found the page called ? Read the first 6 or 7 lines to get most of what you need to know for your first few days. If you like reading, read the rest!! Then for pages about individual people please use the "Create a page" link in the sidebar and use the recommended variant. Robin Patterson 14:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Welcome back! Fazli, I did enjoy reading your poem. (The line that ends with "domes" would rhyme better with the line two above if it said something like "... each mosque and dome".) Since you did most of your work here a couple of years ago, we have improved our systems. You could benefit by reading all of the main "guidance" page, which you reach by clicking "Help: Creating articles" near the top of each page. We have very few contributions from South Asia (and almost none from the Arabian Peninsula). You could probably help improve our understanding of names from your part of the world. The Family name article is very short of Asian information. Kind regards -- --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 12:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Back again today, good man! You may have noticed that I have "upgraded" your biography page with facts from your website and with most of the latest clever boxes, though some of them don't work as well as they were designed to. You as a computer expert may be able to shed some light on why our software upgrades have spoilt some of our display templates; please have a look at Forum:Help desk some time. I have also added the town name to many of your "place" articles (which is necessary for a wiki that covers the whole world, to avoid ambiguity). And I read some of your autobiography: striking literary style you have there!! Fun to read. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 11:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back again!! I hope we can see more of your ancestry soon. Your "/tree" subpage is a bit short of detail, so maybe your next task should be to go to your biography page and click in the infobox on the name of your father or your mother and create a page. Our forms are working even better than before. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:00, November 4, 2015 (UTC)